


Phone Call - Ep. 7

by Peridexus



Series: B-Project Outtakes [1]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridexus/pseuds/Peridexus
Summary: A call, a helicopter, and medicine.





	

'Tomo? I thought you weren't going to call until later tonight?'

 

'Hello Ryuuji. How was your day?'

 

'Yuuta and I had a variety show shoot in the morning - they had really good strawberry cream cupcakes, we asked where they got them so we're going to try the other flavours tomorrow. I was about to make dinner when you called… why _are_ you calling me now?'

 

'...Ryuuji, could you go the MOONS' apartment and find Hikaru's medication?'

 

'Medication? Is Hikaru sick? Why isn't he at the hospital if he's not feeling well at the shoot?'

 

'It seems that Hikaru is chronically ill since a child. He forgot his medication at home.'

 

'But you're staying on location overnight!'

 

'He said he'll feel better after a night's rest and can finish the shoot tomorrow, but I think we will all feel better if he had his medication tonight.'

 

'Okay, I'll go over to MOONS' and look. I'll call when I find it! Bye Tomo!'

 

'…'

 

* * *

 

'Good Evening. Can I ask you to have the helicopter on standby at the apartment? Please pick up Ryuuji and the others and take them to Hakozaki… Please have a car ready as well... Thank you.'

 

* * *

 

'Ryuu…'

 

'Tomo! We found it! But it's going to take us hours to get to Hakozaki! Is Hikaru alright?'

 

'Hikaru is resting - don't worry, Tsubasa and Nome is keeping an eye on him. Ryuuji, you and the others can head to the roof, they'll take you to Hakozaki.'

 

'…you didn't …'

 

'There will be a car to take you to the ryokan when you arrive.'

 

'You did…'

 

'Hmm? Is something wrong Ryuuji?'

 

*sigh* 'Nothing's wrong Tomo. We'll head up now, see you soon.'

 

'See you soon Ryuuji.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot better in my head then it is typed out, or maybe i'm just lazy and didn't feel like writing out everything else... wrote this during breaks at work too...
> 
> My first post on AO3, and it's a new fandom I just attached myself to 2 weeks ago. I am a fan of Kitakore (both the music group and the ship) so writings will generally reflect that.
> 
> These words are my way of testing the waters, feeling out voices and characters, so please feel free to give me all your comments and suggestions!


End file.
